


Legend of the Chinese Zodiac

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime), Saiyuki
Genre: Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of that normal legend you hear about in Fruits Basket Gojyo told his version of it?  It isn't really a crossover it's more Gojyo telling the legend in his style.  Written around 2005, brought over from another site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of the Chinese Zodiac

_In Heaven a long time ago there was a party in which all of the animals were invited, the rat, cow, dog, tiger, pig, chicken, rabbit, dragon, sheep, cat, snake, horse, and monkey. The party was held in a large room in one of the main palaces of heaven, and for the whole evening none of the gods bothered the animals as they drank and had a good time. As the evening wore on their party showed no signs of stopping, however some of the smaller animals started to feel the effects of the alcohol, and slowed their drinking to try and keep up with the larger animals. This would have been fine, but at some point on of the animals began to pick on the cat, who had, had only one drink the whole night. No one is really sure which animal it was, but soon it spread through the whole room, with the animals trying to get the cat to have more fun. The cat insisted he was having fun, but they wouldn’t take no for an answer, and got him to have a couple more drinks._

_The night wore on, and the cat began to feel the effects of the alcohol more then he was comfortable with. Seeing how the rat and chicken had already curled up in a corner and where asleep, and the rabbit seemed soon to follow them the cat decided he would rather sleep away from the noisy animals such as the cow and horse who showed no signs of going to sleep any time soon, they had started to sing very bad drinking songs. The cat began to leave to go somewhere he could sleep alone but was stopped by the tiger, who reminded him of the next morning, which all of the animals had promised to each other before the drinking had started would watch the sunrise together. The cat promised he would be back in time for the sunrise and continued his journey to a near by room to sleep. The partying stopped several hours as all of the animals went to sleep._

_The next morning, well before sunrise the animals were awoken by the Jade Emperor who had decided to see how the party had turned out. It didn’t dawn on anyone that one of the animals was missing. The Emperor then decided to reward each of the animals present and make them a lord of a small area, there where to be twelve in all. Of course the animals bowed to the Emperor, and it was at that moment that the tiger, as well as several of the other animals realized the cat was missing. Each animal knew however that they could say nothing; to interrupted the Emperor or it could mean death, if not something worse. It was however just as luck would have it the cat, who had woken up as promised, would show up. The Emperor at first did not notice the furry addition, however seconds later he did, and upon seeing the cat, who he believed was mocking him by showing up in the middle of a speech grew angry. He cursed the cat, so that he would always be alone, always be different and sent the cat out of heaven. The animals in the room cried out when they heard the punishment that was being placed on their friend. This angered the Jade Emperor, yet also left him with a problem. He had already given the animals a gift he couldn’t just take it away. He decided to try and handle this a different way. He announced each animal would have a year in which it would be celebrated, however since they had spoken up in defense of the cat, they still needed to be punished. They would be kicked out of Heaven with the cat. Also each animal would be cursed, and tied to one another so that they could never forget they had been the ones to cause each other the pain of the loss of Heaven. Each of the animals would be reborn into the same family, and each of their descendents would carry the curse, until Heaven forgave them for their disrespect._

Gojyo finished his story and looked accusingly at Hakkai. “The story sucked.”

“Actually it was rather well told.” Hakkai told him.

“Chu.” Sanzo muttered. 

Goku stared at the kappa across the seat from him. 

“What’s wrong monkey?” Gojyo asked him. It’s not like he had wanted to tell the stupid story, but Hakkai had thought if each of them told a story from their childhood it would make the trip a little shorter. 

“It would figure the animals would get drunk.” Goku told him. 

“Well that’s how the story goes.” Gojyo told him, and let a cigarette, granted the monkey did have a point, but oh well that’s how the story went. 

“So who wants to go next?” Hakkai asked, a slight smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, there are no more in this series, thought at the time it was written I was debating having someone retell Inuyasha.


End file.
